1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage cell field and a method of producing the same and, in particular, to a storage cell field in which a storage cell comprises a selection transistor and a trench capacitor, as in the case of conventional DRAM storage cells.
2. Description of Prior Art
In known DRAM storage cells comprising a selection transistor and an associated trench capacitor, which are formed in a substrate, a certain potential is applied to the transistor bodies of the selection transistors by electrically coupling the transistor bodies to a substrate terminal via the underlying substrate region.